


Warm

by just_a_hungry_author



Series: 3am Ideas [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fever, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Sick Hinata, Sick Hinata Shouyou, Sickfic, Sleepy Hinata Shouyou, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Warm, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_hungry_author/pseuds/just_a_hungry_author
Summary: When Hinata needs a place to stay the day before a match, Kageyama offers him a bed at his house.It wouldn’t have been so bad, but neither of them counted on Hinata getting sick overnight.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio
Series: 3am Ideas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738264
Comments: 12
Kudos: 248





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody writes Haikyuu fanfic anymore, but I just found the anime and have fallen in love. With Season 4 right around the corner, now's as good a time as any, right? Enjoy!

Hinata had been more fidgety than usual at practice.

Of course Hinata was overexcited and fidgety everyday, but not like this.

Normally the first year would be bouncing off the walls and exploding with happiness, but today he was fidgeting in place.

His hands were becoming sore because of how much he had been rubbing them together, and his neck was beginning to turn a nice shade of crimson due to Hinata constantly scratching at it. 

Nobody was really paying attention to the first year’s odd behavior, until he missed his sixth spike of the day. 

He’d managed to pull excuses out of thin air for the first five times, blaming it on the ball being too low or too high, but by the sixth time, he had burnt out of excuses and just gave a mumbled apology to Kageyama.

“Pay attention!” The older first year yelled. “Can you stop daydreaming for five seconds?” 

Hinata gave another mumbled apology, not even trying to challenge Kageyama’s flaring temper as he usually did. 

Daichi noticed the change in Hinata’s behavior; the fact that he’d stopped blaming Kageyama and started blaming himself, and decided to step in. 

“Hey, Hinata,” He said, walking up to the redhead, “Why don’t you take a break for a minute?” 

Hinata rubbed at his neck again and gave a solemn nod, walking to the other side of the gym. 

The teen sat and took a long sip from his water as Daichi joined him on the bench. 

“Something on your mind?” 

“It’s nothing.” 

Daichi was slightly shocked at the boy’s reserved tone. 

“If it’s enough to make you lose focus on your spikes, it’s definitely something.” 

Hinata sighed. 

“I won’t force you to talk about it, but it might help if you do.”

“My mom and my sister are going away next weekend and they don’t trust me to stay home alone.” Hinata huffed. “They want me to leave with them.”

Daichi gave the younger boy a knowing look. “And you don’t want to miss the match on Sunday.” 

“I don’t know what to do. My mother said if I find somewhere to stay then I don’t have to go, but I don’t-”

Hinata stopped as a new voice cut him off. 

“You can stay with me.” 

Hinata looked up to find Kageyama standing in front of him, holding his own water bottle.

“Kageyama, you don’t have to-”

“I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t okay with it.” Kageyama said. 

He took a sip from his water. 

“Now can you please get your head out of your ass and focus on these spikes?” 

Hinata broke out into a grin. “Sure thing!” 

After volleyball practice that Friday, Hinata grabbed his overnight bag, which he had put in the locker room that morning, and walked with Kageyama to the older teen’s house. 

They walked in a comfortable silence until they had to wait for the light to change at the crosswalk. 

“Thanks for letting me stay with you.” Hinata said.

“Don’t sweat it.” Kageyama replied. “My parents will be gone for this weekend too, actually. We’ll have the house to ourselves.” 

There were a few moments of silence before Kageyama spoke up again. 

“Besides, I wasn’t looking forward to being home alone.” 

“How come?” 

“The house is big… and quiet.” 

“Oh.” 

There were another few seconds of silence as they waited for the light to change, until Hinata’s stomach started to growl. 

Kageyama smirked. “My parents left me food money. What are you in the mood for?” 

“Oh, anything’s fine.” Hinata said with a smile. “I’m starving.” 

“You can’t just say anything.” Kageyama challenged, “That defeats the purpose of me asking you what you wanted.” 

They arrived at the house after a very long debate about what food they’d order. 

They finally decided on curry, but not after shifting through nine other options first. 

“Woah!” Hinata exclaimed when he saw Kageyama’s living room. “You have a Nintendo Switch? They’re sold out all over Japan!” 

Kageyama looked up from his phone. “Huh? Oh yeah, my uncle works at Nintendo so he got to buy one before they went on sale to the public.” 

Hinata couldn’t help the sparkle in his eyes. “Can we play?”

Kageyama chuckled at how much Hinata looked like an excited puppy.

“Sure. Pick a game and get it ready while I order.” 

Playing Super Mario Party was not the _best_ thing Kageyama and Hinata could do for their friendship, especially given how competitive they were already. 

Just as they were deciding to take a break, both for their sanity and because they didn’t _actually_ want to start hating each other again, the doorbell rang, signaling that the food had arrived. 

Kageyama retrieved the food but was surprised to find that rather than unwinding and starting to relax, Hinata was getting ready to unpause the game. 

“Let’s take a break.” Kageyama said. 

“Oh, come on.” Hinata whined. “We can eat and play at the same time! The game is turn based!” 

“Fine. But don’t start whining when you start paying more attention to your food than your turn.” 

The game actually ended in a tie, with Hinata having more stars at first but Kageyama collecting more bonus stars at the end. 

Looking at the time, Kageyama realized it was nearing eleven. 

“We should turn in.” The older teen suggested. 

Hinata nodded, standing and stretching. 

“Hey,” He started, “Thanks again for-”

“Will you stop thanking me?” Kageyama said with a yawn. “I offered to let you stay here.”

Hinata smiled. “Whatever.” 

Kageyama had set up an air mattress in his room for Hinata to sleep on. 

He left Hinata to get set up while he made sure all the lights were off and the doors were locked, and when he came back he was shocked at the sheer amount of blankets and pillows on Hinata’s bed.

“How did you even fit all that into your bag?” 

“I have a gift.” Hinata said with a smirk. 

Kageyama had to be honest with himself, at this point the air mattress was almost looking more comfortable than his own bed. 

He shook his head and turned off the light, wishing his friend goodnight. 

Kageyama opened his eyes slowly the next morning to see sunlight filtering in through his window. 

He sat up and stretched, looking over at Hinata. 

The redhead was still asleep, and Kageyama had to suppress a chuckle. 

Hinata was cuddling one of his pillows, and he was almost completely still in his sleep, apart from his slow, deep breathing. 

Carefully stepping around the air mattress, Kageyama made his way to the kitchen to start making breakfast. 

He decided it would be a good idea to eat on the heavier side since they wouldn’t be eating much the following day due to the match. 

Deciding to have bagels with a side of bacon and potato hash, Kageyama got out everything he needed.

He had finished frying the bacon and was starting to cut up the potatoes when Hinata walked in, awake but still very sleepy. 

He was rubbing his eyes with the back of his forearm when Kageyama turned to look at him. 

“Morning.” 

“Morning.” Hinata mumbled. 

He made his way over to the older teen and, though he was shorter, managed to put his head on his shoulder while standing behind him. 

Kageyama tensed slightly at the action, but relaxed quickly.

He knew that Hinata was clingy when he was tired, and he didn’t think that the younger would remember doing it anyway.

It looked like Hinata would fall asleep sitting at the table.

After the moment of awkwardness had passed, Kageyama realized that the redhead had asked him a question. 

“Whatcha cooking?”

“Breakfast.” Kageyama answered simply. 

Hinata hummed in response and closed his eyes, leaning further into the older teen. 

It was then that Kageyama noticed the heat radiating off of his friend, and he frowned.

“You feel really… warm.” 

Turning around, he placed a hand on Hinata’s forehead. 

Hinata, eyes still closed, moved to place his head on Kageyama’s shoulder again. 

Kageyama allowed this, but his frown deepened. 

“You’re… you’re really really warm. Are you okay?” 

It took Hinata a few seconds to answer. 

“No, ’m tired.” The redhead mumbled. “My throat hurts.”

“I think you have a fever.” 

At this point Hinata had wrapped his arms around Kageyama, hugging the older boy. 

Kageyama softened his tone and gently tried to push the boy off of him.

“Hey, bud,” he started, “I’m gonna need you to let go for a second, okay?” 

Hinata whimpered but let go, and let Kageyama lead him to the kitchen table. 

“I’m gonna get a thermometer real quick, okay?” 

Hinata gave a small nod, looking up at his friend with glassy eyes. 

Kageyama turned off the stove and quickly made his way to the bathroom to grab the thermometer, practically running the whole way back.

“Open your mouth for me, bud.” 

Hinata did and allowed Kageyama to stick the thermometer in. 

It beeped after a minute and Kageyama sighed when he saw the reading. 

It was one hundred and one point seven. 

Running a hand through his hair, he remembered that his family kept fever reducer in the medicine cabinet.

After reading the box he found out that the younger needed to eat before he could take the medicine, and bacon and potato hash did not seem like the way to go. 

He made a quick pot of oatmeal and placed a bowlful in front of his sick friend. 

Luckily Hinata started eating without complaint, pleased that the hot meal was easing the pain in his throat. 

Kageyama finished making his bagel while Hinata ate, deciding to just have the bagel and cream cheese with the bacon. 

When the two finished Kageyama gave Hinata a dose of the fever reducer and lead the boy back to his room, depositing him on his air mattress. 

Hinata fell back asleep after only a few minutes, which is when Kageyama pulled out his phone to call Daichi. 

“He’s sick and I don’t know what to do!” 

“He said his throat was hurting and had a temperature of one hundred and one point seven.” 

“I got him to eat some oatmeal and take some medicine, he’s asleep now.” 

“I know I did everything that I could for right now, but what about tomorrow? We have a match and I can’t let him stay here alone.” 

“There’s no way I’m missing the game.” 

“But you know how Hinata is, he’ll fight me about going to the match!” 

“I’ll figure something out.” 

Kageyama managed to clean the dishes and take a shower before Hinata woke up again, this time more lucid. 

“Kageyama?” He croaked

“Hey buddy,” Kageyama started, “How you feeling?” 

“I feel awful.” Hinata lamented. 

“Yeah, you’ve got a pretty bad fever.” 

There were a few seconds of silence. 

“Do you remember anything from this morning?” 

Hinata blushed and nodded. “I’m sorry. I get… clingy.” 

“You’re sick.” Kageyama replied. “It’s okay.”

Just then the doorbell rang. 

Upon opening it, Kageyama found Daichi and Suga, who were each holding two grocery bags. 

“Hey, Kageyama!” Daichi greeted. 

“Guys, what are you doing here?” 

“Daichi called me and said Hinata was sick.” Suga started. “We’re here to help!” 

Daichi and Suga went to the table and set out the spread of supplies they had brought with them, and they had come prepared.

“Woah.” 

They had fever reducer, a travel thermometer, tissues, three bags of cough drops, cold compresses, a fluffy blanket, a humidifier, a few boxes of tea, a bottle of honey, a six pack of Gatorade, and a six pack of water. 

“We didn’t want to show up empty handed.” Daichi said with a slight blush forming on his cheeks. “So, where is Hinata anyway?” 

Kageyama led the older teens to his bedroom where Hinata was cuddling a pillow. 

He didn’t even attempt to hide his cuddling when Daichi and Suga walked in. 

“Hi, Daichi.” Hinata greeted, voice rough. “Hi, Suga.” 

“Hey, little man.” Daichi said, sitting down at the edge of the air mattress, “How you feeling?” 

“Not good.” Hinata replied. “But I’ll be okay. Especially after I watch you guys win tomorrow.” 

“Hinata,” Suga started, “I don’t think it’s a good idea that you go to the match.”

Hinata sat up. “But I have to go! The whole reason I came to Kageyama’s was so I wouldn’t miss the match! I wanna go, even if I can’t play!” 

The outburst left Hinata in a coughing fit, and it took him a minute to calm down. 

“Alright,” Daichi began, “Lower your voice. We don’t want anymore of those.” 

He sat on the other corner of Hinata’s air mattress. 

“I want to go to the match.” Hinata protested. “And I don’t want to stop Kageyama from being able to go.” 

“You’ve got a pretty serious fever.” Suga replied. 

“I’ll be fine! What’s the difference between me sitting at the match and me sitting at home?” 

“At home you’ve got a bed and medicine and everything else you could possibly need.” 

“Well,” Kageyama said, “You guys did bring all that stuff. I think if we bring a duffle full we’ll be fine.” 

“Kageyama-”

“If you make him stay we’ll both be sitting here miserable tomorrow. I don’t think that’ll make anyone feel good.”

“It’s his choice, Suga,” Daichi added with a sigh. “There’s not much we can do.” 

“I’m going.” Hinata said, crossing his arms. 

“When Coach comes for your asses, don’t expect us to help you.”

The following morning Kageyama woke up early. 

He silenced his alarm quickly in order to prevent Hinata from waking up and saw that it was just after six. 

With a quick glance to be sure the redhead was still sleeping, Kageyama went to take a quick shower and start breakfast, as well as prepare for the match, mentally and physically. 

He made himself some waffles and a large mug of coffee, not wanting to overeat and make himself feel sick later. 

After eating, he deposited his empty dishes into the sink, not bothering to wash them, and made work preparing the duffle bag. 

He was just zipping it up when Hinata walked in.

“Morning, dumbass.” Kageyama greeted. 

Hinata coughed in response. 

“You feeling any better?” 

“I’m still tired, but not as much.” Hinata said, his voice rough and quiet. 

“You sure you’re up to going to the match?” 

Even though Kageyama really didn’t want to stay back, he would have if Hinata requested it. 

Although, he knew Hinata wouldn’t ask him to make a sacrifice like that unless he was sick enough to need to see a doctor. 

“I’m sure.” Hinata replied. 

“I need to take your temperature and you need a dose of medicine before we go, which means you need to eat.” Kageyama said. “Do you want waffles or more oatmeal?”

Hinata coughed again. “Oatmeal please.” 

“You got it.” 

It was quiet for a moment while Kageyama put a pot of water on the stove. 

“Kageyama,” Hinata started, “Would you mind if I took a shower?” 

“Go for it. Did you bring a towel?” 

Hinata nodded and mumbled a quiet thank you. 

“Don’t have the water too warm, we need your fever to go down.” 

Kageyama was just placing the bowl of oatmeal on the table when Hinata reappeared in the kitchen, dressed in a pair of black sweatpants and his Karasuno hoodie, his hair still dripping every once in a while. 

“Let me take your temperature before you start eating.” Kageyama ordered, holding out the thermometer. 

Hinata took it without protest and waited for Kageyama to read out the number. 

“One hundred point six.” Kageyama said. “Better, but still not good.” 

They arrived at the school forty five minutes later to find the rest of their team in quiet conversation. 

At first Kageyama figured they may be all getting in the competitive headspace they needed for the match, but once he made eye contact with Daichi he realized the older boy had told them about Hinata. 

If the eye contact with Daichi hadn’t made it obvious, everyone sending looks toward Hinata did. 

The looks weren’t questioning, like Kageyama had initially expected.

They were concerned and sympathetic. 

It wasn’t until Coach Ukai walked in that Kageyama became concerned himself, and not about Hinata’s health. 

He was concerned about Ukai trying to send Hinata home.

“Hinata, you look like crap.” 

Hinata coughed. “Nice to see you too, Coach.” 

“There’s no way you can play like that.” 

“I don’t plan to.” 

“Maybe you should head home.”

“Well he can’t stay home alone.” Kageyama started, “And I’m playing today.” 

“Kageyama, he’d be more comfortable at home.” Ukai argued. “Besides, what if he gets others sick?” 

That point had rattled Kageyama for just a second, but the first year held his ground.

“I’m going. And you can’t stop me.” 

“I’ll be fine.” Hinata stepped in. “If I wasn’t, I would ask Kageyama to stay.” 

“I highly doubt that.” 

Luckily for Hinata and Kageyama, the bus had pulled up outside, and there was no time left to debate. 

“Fine.” Ukai said with a sigh. “But don’t say I didn’t warn you.” 

The bus ride was quiet, and Hinata had cuddled up to Kageyama soon after they had started on the road. 

“I really don’t think this is a good idea.” Ukai said. 

As if to prove the man’s point, Hinata broke into a coughing fit. 

“I told you!” Ukai exclaimed, though Kageyama wasn’t listening. 

The older teen had his hand on Hinata’s back and was rubbing circles, trying to help the boy breathe better. 

Once the redhead had his breathing under control, Kageyama handed him a bottle of water. 

“I can take care of him here just as well as I can take care of him at my house.” Kageyama said. 

Hinata handed the bottle of water back to Kageyama after taking a few sips, and the older first year gave him the bag of cough drops in response. 

Hinata opened one and gratefully popped it onto his tongue, eager for both the relief it would bring and the candy-like taste. 

“And what about during the game?” 

“I’m not a child, you know.” Hinata piped up. “I won’t kill myself sitting on the bench during the volleyball match.” 

“That’s not what I said.” Ukai argued. “You’re sick.” 

“I’m sick and I can take care of myself.” 

“Hinata, give it up.” Kageyama comforted. “You’re already here and there’s nothing anyone can do about it. Why don’t you get some rest so you don’t fall asleep while watching the game.” 

With a smile he added, “You need to see all my amazing sets.” 

Hinata gave a smile at that. “What good will your sets be if you don’t have me to spike them for you?” 

Ukai sighed and accepted defeat.

There really _was_ nothing he could do about Hinata being there, the deed was done. 

Ukai took the fact that Hinata was laughing and actually talking to others on the bus as a sign that the redhead really was okay. 

Besides, he had never seen Kageyama act so caring towards anyone. 

By the time they had made it to the halfway point Hinata had fallen asleep, reclaiming Kageyama as his cuddle buddy. 

Daichi noticed this and, despite the death glares that Kageyama was giving him, had taken a lot of pictures by the time they arrived at the rivaling high school.


End file.
